The Artist
by dragonupgost
Summary: Having ran away to Republic City, Naruto Uzumaki became the cities sole tattoo artist and meets some very interesting people along the way. What can one person do against Equalist and the Triads, well just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Artist**

_Life should not be a journey to the grave with the intention of arriving safely in a pretty and well preserved body, but rather to skid in broadside, in a cloud of smoke, thoroughly used up, totally worn out, and loudly proclaiming, 'Wow! What a Ride! ~Hunter S. Thompson_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki lives a simple life in Republic City, working out of a tattoo parlor on one of the busiest streets in town. Then again, everyone who wanted a tattoo came to him because he was the only one in the entire city that even did them, surprisingly enough. Maybe it was because he was friends with all three triads and did favors for them, and in turn he got protection from anyone looking to run him out of business. Both of Naruto's parents were, ironically enough, royalty in both the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, but it's not like he went around screaming about it. He had one little sister, who didn't even know he existed, and his parents had stopped looking for him after he ran away from home. Now, some might ask themselves why he would do such a thing, and the answer is that he didn't want to be some stuffy rich kid with a stick up his ass. That and the girls of Republic City looked great, especially when they came in to get a tattoo, when daddy said they couldn't.

In fact, the young bastard currently found himself finishing another masterpiece on a rather attractive woman's waist, just above her nice plump rear end. The client also had rather amazing lemon green hair with a pair of equally stunning orange eyes, which also happened to be Naruto's favorite color. The girl wore a short spaghetti strap tanktop, which revealed her mid section all the way down to the skirt she was wearing. Now, as for the tattoo itself, the girl had requested an odd one, well not as odd as some of the requests he normally gets, but still on. She had asked for a strange looking but with six wings and a long tail, hell she even drew a detailed picture of the damn thing, and she said she wanted it in a place that only she would look. Now all he had to do was explain how not to do something stupid to get it infected, not that most people listened to him anyway.

"Alright, I'm all finished up so now I just have to clean it, put on some antibacterial ointment, and bandage it. Don't worry I'll be gentle and you won't even feel a thing," said Naruto as he pulled out a spray bottle along with a nice soft cloth, to which the green haired girl have him a sassy grin.

"Should I pull down my skirt, I don't want to get anything on it?" asked the girl, this time winking at the blond haired tattoo artist, who just gave a sheepish grin before going to work on cleaning his work of art, which had even more detail in it than the picture the girl gave him to go off of.

As the blond haired artist continued to clean, he could have sworn the girl was purposefully shaking her ass, and simply making him think it was discomfort. Still, even with temptation literally in his face, Naruto finished washing his art and placed a nice bandage over it, before giving her rear end a nice firm tap. Slightly red in the face, the girl adjusted her skirt so it was comfortable and listened as Naruto explained how to properly take care of her tattoo, and what would happen if she didn't listen to his instructions.

"By the way, the name's Fu, and maybe I could come back so you can _inspect_ you handiwork to make sure I'm taking good care of it. I wouldn't want such talent to go to waste after letting you see my bum," Fu whispered into Naruto's ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the blond's shop, a shake in her hips to catch Naruto's attention.

"Damn, these out of town girls are gonna be the death of me, I'm gonna somehow be in the middle of a fucking international incident if this keeps going on," Naruto cursed to himself as he put away his equipment and went over to the register, adding his latest customer's payment to his moderately large amount of money, which he had to take to the bank before some asshole tries to rob him or something, fucking thieves.

"Don't move or I stick this blade in your back," a voice said from behind Naruto, but the blond didn't even bother turning around to do as the person asked, and instead tried to hold back a laugh that threatened to burst out.

"Please Sasuke, you couldn't hold up a weak old lady before she kicked your ass three ways to Sunday, now how about you put that thing back up you ass where it belongs and stop trying to make me your girlfriend," Naruto said over his shoulder, getting an annoyed groan from the person behind him before they stepped out to the front of the counter.

Sasuke Uchiha, the bastard some of the rich Fire Nation guy, although his mom was from Republic City originally. Sasuke was a fair-skinned teenager, no taller than Naruto himself, with a pair of onyx eyes and chin length black hair. His hair was spiked up in the back, which he says was natural but Naruto calls bullshit on it, and had bangs that framed his face, while a little fell into his face, somehow not hindering his eyesight. He wore a plain white shirt with loose cuffs, a dark gray gentlemen s velvet frock, a pair of nice loose gray pants, and a pair of knee high boots, along with goggles that hung around his neck. Naruto and Sasuke met on the boat ride from the Fire Nation and stuck together ever since them, although they took two different routes.

"Very funny idiot, I'll have you know I prefer women to men and this," Sasuke held up a rather large knife, "Goes no where near my ass, which girls compliment as I walk by," the dark eyed teen said with a cocky grin, while Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, enough with the pleasantries, why are you in my shop, unless you've finally grew a pair and won't faint at the sight of my tools," Naruto laughed, getting a glare from Sasuke who remembered when he first let Naruto try and give him a tattoo.

"_Once_, that happened once, two years ago, and you still haven't let it go, asshole."

"It was priceless, I hadn't even touched you with it yet and you fainted right there in the chair, man I should have tattooed a smile onto your face while I had the chance," the blond laughed even harder now, pounding his hand against the counter as he did so.

"Anyway, we better get going if we want to make it to the club in time, and there is no way I'm riding bitch on my own bike," said Sasuke, only for his friend to roll his eyes once again before thumbing to the back door, to which they both went.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Sasuke, betting a shit eating grin from Naruto.

"If you think it's a 173 Future Industry 1200 Lowrider, then yes, yes it is."

"How the hell did you get this, they weren't supposed to be on the streets for another four months at best. What did you do, blackmail Mr Sato's daughter or something?" Sasuke wondered, inspecting every inch of the beautiful machine in front of him with a critical eye, as if it was the key to saving the world or something.

"Or something, now get out of my shop so I can lock up and we can get the hell out of here!" Naruto demanded, practically pushing his friend out the front door, followed by locking up, and finally putting on his leather riding gear.

There was just something so wonderful about the roar of a powerful engine, especially when you have all that power in one hand. The moment Naruto started his new bike, he felt the rush of adrenaline start pumping through his body and a grin was now constantly on his face. Revving the engine a few times, the blond pulled out of his shops alleyway garage and went out to the street, where Sasuke was waiting on his own bike. With a simple gesture, the both of them rode down the streets of Republic City, their combined engines attracting the attention of every person on the sidewalk.

"Hey Naruto, lot of distractions around here!" Sasuke yelled over the roar of the engines, motioning over to the girls walking down the street in bikinis, no doubt either headed to the Republic City beach or coming back from it, it didn't really matter because the view was great.

"I take it back, you might be straight after all!" Naruto yelled back before hitting the gas and taking off down the street, leaving behind an annoyed Uchiha who followed after him a few seconds later, intent of hunting the blond the moment they parked.

By the time they actually arrived at their destination, the sun was already setting or Republic City and the crazy nightlife was just getting warmed up. Clubs were opening their door, teenagers were walking the streets in their little gangs, the girls somehow seemed to be wearing less clothes than before, and parties were finally beginning to get fun. Naruto as Sasuke pulled up to the _Beer and Grill_, which was a club owned by their second oldest friend, Choji Akimichi. Well technically his parents owned it but they were out of town too much and so they just left it to their son to run. Yep, there were all just a bunch of bastard kids with too much free time and a love for breaking rules, but life was fun like that.

"Fucking chick riding a Polar Bear dog down the middle of the street, what the hell?" Naruto growled as he removed his helmet and hung his own goggles around his neck, while Sasuke did the same.

"Let it go Naruto, it looked like she was new to the big city, you should cut her some slack," scoffed Sasuke.

"Yea, you're probably right, but first round's on you for saying that," Naruto quickly said and, before Sasuke could respond, the blond was already inside the establishment, no doubt greeting the crowd in a loud manner.

"Naruto Uzumaki is in the house, and Sasuke said he's buying a drink for _everybody_!" Naruto yelled, loud enough for said Uchiha to hear him all the way outside, and the reaction was anything but happy on the dark haired teen's face.

"Oh you bastard!"

Two hours into the party and it was still going strong, with lights flashing all inside the bar, music shaking the place, and people were already dancing on the tables. Choji was behind the bar filling orders, and taking out the trash when needed, while Naruto and Sasuke sat in their own booth just looking at the scene before them. Normally they would be out there among the mass of hormones and beer, but tonight they had business to take care of. The Agni Kai Triad ran merchandise through Naruto's shop, giving Naruto both protection and a cut of the profit, so they meet once a month to go over the terms of the deal, not to mention give the artist his cut. It wasn't a healthy or legal life but it was the only life Naruto knew, and damn was he good at it.

"Are you sure this is the day dope, because we've been here for two hours now and haven't seen so much as a single one of their members," said Sasuke, who didn't want to miss the party because Naruto's business partners were late.

"Ease off bastard, if you want to go get piss drunk them I'm not stopping you, now get off my back," Naruto scoffed, and just in time for the representatives of the Agni Kai Triads to walk in through the door with a suitcase in hand.

"Ah gentleman, so glad you could make it, my friend here was just telling me how you might not come tonight. Now, I'll be taking my moment."

"Hold on just a second, our boss has a shipment of special goods coming in and he needs to be sure they will stay safe at your shop. So he says you get half your money now and half of it once the shipment is free and clear from the law," the moment the Agni Kai guys stopped talking, the entire bar went silent, and everyone was looking at the blond tattoo artist.

"Half now eh, that's how he repays my loyalty, by doubting me?" Naruto asked himself, his usual cheery smile now replaced by a frown and his blue eyes narrowed at the two triad men before him.

Outside the bar, the people partying remained blissfully unaware of the tension inside, that is until a guy went crashing through the glass window, followed by a rather pissed off looking artist. As Naruto reached the man groaning in pain, he stomped on his hand, breaking it, and slipped the cuffs of the man's wrist, allowing him to get his money. Naruto then proceeded to take said briefcase and slam it into the guys face about five times, making him pass out from the pain. Wiping some of the blood off his face, he turned to face the remaining triad member, who looked ready to piss his pants.

"You go back and get the rest of my money, and you better be back before the nights out. If you're not, then I will find you, cut off your balls, and shove them up your ass, so the next time you shit, you'll shit all over your balls! Now get the fuck out of here you limp dick piece of shit!" roared Naruto, and a moment later the man was down the street and around the corner, leaving a bunch of people just staring at the tattoo artist.

"Sorry about the mess folks, go back to your party!" yelled Naruto, and just like that the music started up again while the blond took the man's wallet, removing all the money inside of it along with a rather nice golden fogwatch.

"Sorry about the window Choji, the man said he would pay for it, since it was his head that went through it," said the blond as he handed Choji the man's money before going back to the booth Sasuke was still sitting in.

"I don't like people who go back on their world, and so I sent a proper message. Now, the only thing left to complete this night is to finally get you a girlfriend," Naruto said offhandedly, unaware of a person approaching him from behind.

"Please, any girl you introduce me to is probably on something out of a guy's garage, so thanks but no thanks dope. Besides, I could get any girl here if I wanted, I just don't want to," scoffed Sasuke, just as he notice possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

The girl in question had lovely white skin, which almost glowed in the dim lighting, long Raven hair pulled over to the right side, and a pair of wonderful green eyes. She wore a leather jacket that was cut to reveal her stomach, a pair of tight red jeans, a pair of black biker gloves, and riding boots to top it all off. Wait a moment, why was she currently sitting in Naruto's lap and making out with him all of a sudden. Oh that bastard!

"About time you got here, I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it," Naruto laughed as he broke the kiss, wrapping his arms around the mysterious girl's waist, and pulling her as close to his body as possible.

"Sorry sweaty, had to make sure daddy was asleep. Can't have him knowing that his little girl was seeing such a unsightly person such as yourself," the girl whispered huskily into Naruto's ear, before giving it a teasing bite, not noticing the look Sasuke was sending the both of them.

"Hey Naruto, am I missing something here?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh yea, Sasuke meet Asami Sato, the woman who greets people by hitting them with her scooter," now that earned him a playful slap on the shoulder from the girl on his lap.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me."

* * *

**Ok so my brother was originally going to do this story but he has his hands full with "Book 3: Change" and so I said I would write it for him, following his storyline. So drop in a review and let me know how it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Freedom**

"_Not all those who wander are lost"_

_-?_

* * *

If there was one thing Naruto loved more than making moment, it was making Asami Sato moan his name to high heaven. Having the raven haired girl pinned up against a bathroom stall wall with her jacket only hanging by one arm, her shirt all riled up, and her jean pants open to reveal black lace panties. They had both _excused_ themselves from the part at around twelve in the morning and had been in their current position for about an hour, and it was slowly getting more intimate. About a month ago Asami wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this with someone like Naruto. Then she found out just how much _fun_ it was to play down in the dirt with everyone else, to not play by to rules and have absolutely no restraints at all.

In the last month, Asami has done so many different things that it would make your head turn, although her most memorable one was the black widow tattoo that Naruto gave her just a day after first meeting her. At first she was scared of it, afraid of what her daddy would say about his little girl getting a tattoo, but she just let go and dived right in. Of course she kept up appearances around her dad, but when she was with Naruto it was like she was free for the first time in her life. Well, the way he could work his fingers inside of her was certainly a plus but that was beside the point.

"Naruto, hey Naruto!" and then Naruto's friend had to ruin the entire moment by barging into the bathroom right when it was starting to get good.

"Dammit Sasuke, what?!' asked Naruto as he forcefully opened the stall door, and luckily Asami had time to get her cloths fixed before he did so, because that would have been awkward to have Sasuke see her in that state.

"We've got trouble man, that guy you threatened came back with the entire fucking triad and their boss is calling you out. So you better get out there before they storm the place," said Sasuke in a rather panicked state, but who could blame him when a triad was just outside the front door and possibly looking for blood.

"Fuck, alright call the police while I hold them off. If shit hits the fan then they take the fall and we can get them locked away. Also, call your brother and tell him to get his ponytail ass down here with the rest of his gang, just in case," ordered Naruto, before he leaned over to Asami, stole a quick kiss, and made his way to the front door.

"You want some help dealing with them love?" asked Asami, getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"No thanks love, I just want them scared not dead," Naruto called back before he was gone out of their sight, heading out to the front to take care of his business.

The moment he walked outside, the blond haired tattoo artist found a _very_ large group of firebenders and none of them looked very happy. What surprised Naruto was that Akako, the leader of the Agni Kai Triad was here herself, since she mostly left the dirty work to her underlings, so he must have done something to really piss her off, which wasn't a good thing by any stretch of the imagination. Yet he walked out with nor fear in his eyes, and headed right to where Akako's topless car was. Damn those yellow eyes of her's were freaky when she glared at people.

"I hear you but my lieutenant through a window, was there a problem?" asked the woman in a long drawn out tone, not facing Naruto but still looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, yet she was royally pissed off.

"Yea, your boy showed up with only half my money and expected me to complete another job to get the other half. Are you trying to cheat me Akako, because last I checked neither of us take bullshit like that?" asked Naruto, leaning on the door of Akako's car while leaning in really close, to show here he didn't take bullshit, no matter who it was from.

"Lee's a loyal man Naruto, a little thick in the head but loyal. You'll get your money but if you throw one of my guys through a window again then I'll put a price on your head so large that even your own reflection will want to kill you. Do I make myself clear?" asked Akako, this time actually turning her head to look at him, but she didn't expect him to pull a knife and stick it up to her throat.

"Lets get one thing straight, I don't orders from anyone but myself and I hate people who break their word to me. So if you keep to our deal and don't try and fuck me over then we won't have any trouble in the future. If you do then there won't be any army of your thugs, your daddy's influence, or even the spirits that would keep me from you. Now, do I make _myself_ clear?" if there was one thing Naruto hated it was people who paid others to do their dirty work, if Naruto wanted something done then he would do it himself, and that's why he didn't like the leaders of the triads.

"Do you have a deathwish? If you so much as try it and you'll die," now it was a battle of will between the artist and the leader of the most powerful triad.

"Yea, you're guys may get me in a rush but not before I make you bleed. So go ahead sweetheart, make my day," and they say politics was boring, apparently they've never seen Naruto do politics.

"Fine, I'll have someone come by with your money, then it's business as usual."

"Dude, you must have balls as big as the moon, you just pulled a knife on the most dangerous woman in the town and walked away without so much as a smack," Sasuke said to his friend, getting a grin in return.

"How would you know how big my balls are? I'm starting to think you're gay again."

"Asshole, anyway I guess it was a good thing I didn't call anyone yet. Just warn me the next time you do something this stupid so I can take come cover before this place turns into a war zone."

"Whatever, I'm going home so I'll see you tomorrow. Hey Asami, want me to drop you off at your place?" asked Naruto as he walked over to his bike and began to put his gear back on, while the young Ms. Sato climbed on the back and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Such a gentleman," Asami whispered softly into his ear, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Apparently you haven't known him that long then, he wouldn't know manners if it bit him in the ass," scoffed Sasuke.

"Now there you go talking about my ass, if you keep this up I'm gonna have to get a restraining order," Asami actually pictured that little scene in her head for a moment, if the blush that formed on her face was anything to go by.

"Get outta here before I kick your ass blonde, and not another word!" Naruto just laughed before starting his bike and riding out into the night with Asami nuzzling into his back.

"I'm not gay, hey Choji do you think I'm gay?" asked Sasuke as he walked back inside and sat down at the bar, getting the chubby man's attention.

"Eh, you look like you might have seen one up close," Choji responded, putten a fresh bottle down in front of the raven haired man, who instantly took it and downed half of it.

"Fuck this, I'm gonna go get laid."

"Make sure it's with a woman!" Choji yelled, only for Sasuke to flip him off as he walked into the crowd, planning on proving Naruto wrong by getting a better looking girl than Asami Sato, he wasn't gay!

Meanwhile Asami was enjoying with wind blowing freely through her long raven hair and how everything around them seemed to just blur the faster they went. It was like everything didn't matter, like the only thing that even existed was right in front of them, and it was so relaxing. The vibration of the engine was like a mother singing her child to sleep, soothing and letting you know everything was going to be alright. Asami realized just why Naruto loved riding so much and she was glad to share in the experience, mainly because it allowed the issues with her father and the world to just fade into background noise.

Soon enough they were pulling up to Asami's home, which just so happened to be a mansion of epic proportion, and Naruto cut the engine to his bike. They sat there for a moment, with Asami still leaning on his back and only the night breeze interrupting the nice late night silence. Yet, like with all nice things, it eventually came to an end when Asami climbed off the back of the bike and Naruto looked up at her.

"I see my boy toy is enjoying his present, how's she run?" asked Asami, running her hand over the silver tank before Naruto took her hand in his own.

"Like a kitten with the roar of a lion turtle love."

"She's beautiful, I see you're taking good care of her."

"Oh yea she sure is beautiful, the second most beautiful lady I know. You being the first obviously," flirted Naruto, pulling Asami down into his lap, with his hands around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Great choice of words handsome, but I should get inside before someone notices me in the arms of a bad boy such as yourself. Speaking of which, how'd you stand up to that woman earlier, she didn't look to impressed when you pulled a knife on her?" asked Asami, putting her forehead up against Naruto's.

"Simple, I've only ever had two things in this life, my word and my balls, and I don't break them for anyone. The thing I hate most is when people break their word to me, and I let her know that a little more forcefully that the first time," explained Naruto.

"But weren't you scared?"

"Shit yea I was, having so many triad members around me, but I do know how to bluff my way out of most situations."

"So all that was bullshit them?" asked Asami, playing with the buttons on Naruto's jacket.

"Not all of it, politics is three fourths bullshit and one fourth threats, I just know how to mix them better than most. It's all about willpower and the ability to stare down people much bigger than you. Hell, maybe I should become a politician!" the artist laughed, before leaning in and giving Asami a scorching kiss, making the poor girl moan in surprise.

"Is it wrong that I like kissing such a bad and violent person?" asked Asami as she got off of Naruto's lap.

"No, it just makes you a very bad girl, and I like bad girls."

"Pervert."

"You don't even know the half of it love, see you tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Asami finished as she walked through the front gate and Naruto started his motorcycle back up, waiting till Asami was inside to drive back into town and to his shop, because he lived in the room above it.

"Oh yea, life is good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fun**

"_What was the point in satin and lace if it didn't make a man struggle to speak?" _

_\- _Alexandra Ivy_, _Embrace The Darkness

* * *

Naruto didn't consider himself someone who would wake up if someone came into his room, mainly because he was such a heavy sleeper. So try and imagine his surprise when he woke up with Asami Sato, his girlfriend, whispering some rated R things into his ear, while smirking at his body's _physical _reaction. Now, instead of freaking out and running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, Naruto grabbed Asami before pulling her down on top of him. Yet before Asami could even let out a yell of surprise, her boyfriend covered her mouth with his own and rolled them both over, tangling them in the loose bed sheets. After a few minutes of mind numbing french kissing, Naruto broke the kiss and was proud to say he left Asami breathless.

"I would wonder how you got in here, but you just look too sexy in that leather outfit for me to care at the moment," Naruto whispered Huskily in Asami's ear, while his left hand ran its way up her thing and rested on the third most wonderful part of her body, her nice round butt.

"Your friend let me in," said Asami and, sure enough, standing there in the doorway to Naruto's room was Sasuke Uchiha with his arms crossed and a single eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, should I come back when the two of you aren't humping each other with your clothes on?" asked Sasuke in a rather sarcastic manner, to which Naruto gave a very large grin.

"Sure, how nice of you, that would be great," Naruto said before a pillow slammed right into his face courtesy of Sasuke himself.

"Get dressed idiot, we've got something to finish and I want to get it done today!" the Uchiha exclaimed before walking away, muttering curses under his breath the entire time.

"Eh, I'm sure he can wait about an hour or two, just so we can have a little morning workout," Naruto laughed and, just as he starting to go back to work on the more important project, namely Asami, they both heard a yell from downstairs.

"Now idiot, you have break your bed later!"

"You better go, besides I want to watch you do some art, since I didn't when you worked on me," Asami persuaded, giving Naruto a quick kiss on the lips while said blond let out a sigh of irritation at his current situation.

"Once I'm done with the cockblocker, we're coming back up here so I can _work_ on you some more," promised Naruto, pinching Asami right on her left buttcheek before jumping out of his bed and proceeding to get dressed, much to Asami's enjoyment because of his original lack of all clothing.

Once Naruto got downstairs, he found Sasuke leaning on one of the shelves with his shirt off, showing the almost finished piece of art tattoo Naruto gave to him when he first opened the shop. For a while now they have been adding to it, either for special occasions or just because. The tattoo was that of a vicious black crow, with bright red eyes and bloody talons, fighting a deep purple snake bright yellow eyes and bloody scratches. When Asami saw it, she was amazing at how much detail was put into it, like there was actually a crow and snake, on Sasuke's back fighting. While the young Ms. Sato admired her boyfriend's work, Naruto got out his tools and tool a nice long drink of the coffee Sasuke always brought over in the morning, such was their daily routine.

"I'm telling ya Sasuke, the design you gave me for this makes the Dragon look like a giant black chicken," said Naruto while Sasuke glared at him in the mirror, since the Uchiha was rather touchy when it came to his very poor drawing skills.

"You're lucky you have that thing in my back or I would turn around and beat the shit out of you," Sasuke growled before Asami stole the Naruto's coffee right out of his hand, just as he picked it up, and sat down in a chair in front of Sasuke, taking a nice long sip.

"So I take it that the two of you have known each other for years?" asked Asami, not even blinking at the hurt expression Naruto had while she slowly drank all of his morning coffee, right in front of him as well.

"You could say that, we met on the same boat to Republic City and have stuck together ever since, well almost ever since. I have a brother that lives in the city but, when I gave the dumb ass here a place to stay he said no. I didn't see him for a year until coming into this shop to check it out and there he was, still as ugly as I remember him," said Sasuke, getting a little laugh form Asami and an eye twitch from Naruto.

"Gee Sasuke, I would hate to have accidentally messed this up by drawing rainbows and little pink flowers instead of this current badass piece of work," Naruto growled.

"Just hurry up idiot, my brother needs to see me today and I'm sure you want some alone time with your girlfriend over here."

"So Sasuke, have you gotten laid yet or are you still a virgin?" and that did it.

"Fuck this, we can finish the tattoo later!" yelled Sasuke and, a few minutes later, he was on his bike and down the street, leaving behind a laughing Naruto and a slightly confused Asami.

"Um, is he alright?" asked Asami, not sure if Sasuke really was mad or if this was just their way of saying goodbye to one another.

"Yea, that was just an excuse to get out of here and back out on the road, Sasuke isn't one to stay in one place for too long and really likes to ride that bike of his. Now, speaking of riding something, you think we can head back up to my room and finish where we left off?" asked Naruto while Asami pressed herself right up against him, her hands resting on his chest as she leaned in extremely close.

"You just read my mind handsome," Asami whispered as she slowly took Naruto's bottom lip in between her teeth and gave a teasing bite, only to suddenly be thrown over her boyfriends shoulder before he carried her like that all the way back up to his room.

Later that day, Naruto found himself crossing the old roads just outside of Republic City, enjoying the wind blowing through his hair and the free road with no one in sight as far as the eye could see. Then his mind began to wander back to the early years of his life, back when he was with his family and his mother was pregnant with his little sister. Just picturing that little girl brought a smile to his face and it almost made him regret leaving for the open world. Hell, the main reason he left was because he fought with his dad so much about almost every little thing, in that respect he took after his mother and her stubbornness. It was only the sound of several roaring engines coming up behind him that brought him out of his memories.

Pulling off to the side of the road, since it was just easier to let them pass instead of them swarming him, Naruto was surprised when they all pulled to the side as well, with the lead bike pulling up next to Naruto himself. Glancing over at the other biker, Naruto found himself looking at Itachi Uchiha, which usually meant Sasuke was with him somewhere in the pack. Now this could be good or bad.

"Follow us, we need to have a talk," it wasn't a polite request, it was a flat out order that Naruto intended to follow completely, lest he put his life in danger.

Once they were back in Republic City, Naruto was _escorted_ to his fellow biker's clubhouse, a place there they could meet without the prying eyes of Republic City Police Force watching their every move. Naruto had only ever been allowed inside because of his friendship with Sasuke, family was really important to the club, but he was never allowed into the back room, where all the real business took place. When Itachi escorted Naruto into the back room, Naruto instantly caught the gaze of Sasuke, who didn't look to pleased about something. Along the entire length of the table were eight other people that Naruto didn't recognize, but they wore the gang's symbol on their backs.

Their name was the Legion, a biker gang formed just a few years ago, and they were mostly made of ex-military. Itachi Uchiha was the founding member, being the first of his family to run away. They were known for providing protection, running weapons, and getting into lots of trouble, but not one of their members turned on them when taken in for questioning. They had connections in everything but the triads, since the triads didn't really respect a bunch of bikers and wouldn't even throw them a bone.

"Please take a seat,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Consequences**

"_The Law of Karma is also called the Law of Cause and Effect, Action and Reaction and: as you sow, so shall you reap." _

_-?_

* * *

"Have I ever told you about who I was growing up?" Naruto asked Asami as they both laid in bed together, the majority of their cloths having been scattered around the room from the previous few hours of itching that special scratch together.

"I'm seeing a nine year old Naruto walking down the street, cute leather jacket that says "Bad Boy", your chest puffed out, and sunglasses that are a size too big," Asami laughed, while also earning a small chuckle from her boyfriend, who could imagine that that's what he might have been like as a kid.

"No actually, I grew up being the mixed royalty of both the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. That's right, this low down and bad boy used to have servants for all kinds of shit, well until I ran away that is," Naruto explained, possibly being a little over dramatic, but that was just part of his legendary charm.

"You...royalty, na I don't buy it," said Asami as she rolled over on top of him so that she straddled his waist, letting the thin sheet slowly slide off her otherwise naked body, now only covering them both at the waist.

"It's true my father, the stubborn ass that he was, is a cousin to the royal family and my mother is a direct descendant from the original royal family, a child born and raised away from public knowledge," said the blond tattoo artist as Asami began to slowly trace his abbs with her right indext finger.

"So that makes you royalty...I'm sorry but I just can't picture it," Asami said, resting her head on Naruto's bare chest while calmly closing her eyes.

"Yeah I guess that's true, hard to imagine a tattoo artist once been royalty. To be honest I don't miss it very much, everything was given to me and I never had to work for anything. I love turning people's bodies into art, I love all the different designs I can work with, and I love being down here with the common folk," Naruto said, in a way that was similar to someone telling the great and mighty story.

"I suppose having a rich, not to mention sexy, girlfriend is just an added bonus?" asked Asami, her tone teasing and her eyes danced with mischief the likes of which Naruto had only ever seen when he looked into a mirror.

"Oh definitely, you're the sweet icing on the delicious cake, and I do so love the taste of icing," the blonde haired tattoo artist whispered seductively, as his wandering hands trailed over Asami's silky skin before resting on her firm rear end, making her let out a human equivalent of a purr.

"Bad boy, no dessert before dinner," Asami playfully chastised as she quickly jumped out of his bed and walked towards his shower, a swagger in her hips that made Naruto's mind have to reboot after a few seconds.

"Fuck waiting, I have a major sweet tooth," needless to say, the two of them spent more time in the shower getting dirty, than they were getting clean.

About an hour later, Asami was on her way back to her father's rather large home and Naruto was down in his shop, doing what he does best. It wasn't an easy life, mainly because of his dealings with the triads, but it helped him pay the bills, plus a little extra on the side for himself. Speaking of the triads, they were supposed to come by and pick up one of their shipments but Naruto hadn't seen them the entire day. This was so unlike them, they usually showed up on time, gave Naruto his money, and then went on their merry way. This was setting off all kinds of warning bells in Naruto's head and, just to add to his discomfort, he didn't like how quiet the street had become.

That was until Naruto saw something crash through the front of his shop and land not a few feet from him. At first he just thought it was a rock, until he heard a ticking sound and realized it wasn't a fucking rock! Diving behind a counter, in the hopes of receiving less damage from the oncoming blast, Naruto was rewarded by an ear deafening sound and fire consuming his shop. At first everything was peaceful, like a painting of fire above his head, but that all changed when the shockwave hit his wooden counter. It was almost beautiful, the way something so invisible ripped through thick wood like it was a wet piece of paper, how Naruto felt complete weightlessness, and even the warmness of the consuming flames was mesmerizing.

However, all good things must come to an end and reality finally caught up with Naruto. His body hit the back wall of his shop, splinters from his coving being stabbed into his back, his right arm was caught in the flames, and then everything went black. He couldn't feel the pain of his flesh burning, his bones being crushed as he slammed against the concrete wall, or even when his back was stabbed by small pieces of wood. Yet, only a few seconds later, all of those feelings came rushing back in a pain so powerful that he couldn't even scream. Yet, even through all of this, Naruto managed to crack his eyes open just enough to see a woman standing just a few feet from him.

"You shouldn't have messed with those bigger than you," was all the woman said before she turned and walked away, the flames not even so much as licking her clothing.

Naruto didn't know how long he blacked out for, but by the time he was able to see clearly, he was greeted by the sight of his best friend kneeling over him. Sasuke, along with Itachi and two other guys Naruto didn't recognize, were pulling him out of his burning shop. The flames had grown drastically, eating away at the walls like they were nothing but cardboard, and the heat made Naruto feel like he was in hell.

"Dammit, this place is coming down around our heads!" Sasuke swore as a support beam came down from above them, nearly hitting his right in the head.

With all four of them carrying Naruto out of the engulfed building, they managed to get out just before the upper floor collapses in on itself. The smoke had been killing their lungs, if the sound of their coughing was anything to go by, and the sound of sirens could be heard quickly approaching from down the street.

"Come on, keep your eyes open," Sasuke ordered as the Republic City paramedics pushed through the thick crowd, which Itachi's little club was helping keep back, before kneeling down next to the barely conscious Naruto.

Sasuke watched as the paramedics looked over Naruto's broken and burned body, making sure it wouldn't do more harm to move him. Once they were sure he was stable enough to be moved, they loaded Naruto into their vehicle and took off to the closest hospital, leaving the police behind to take people's statements. Meanwhile Sasuke just stood there, shell shocked at seeing someone as tough as Naruto be in such a state.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called from over by the other members of his club, who had gathered at the far end of the street to watching everything from a distance.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yea, some of the people here said they saw a triads car just before the explosion and it took off a few seconds after. I've sent word to the others and their on the look out, I want you to get over to the hospital and protect Naruto. He's our only shot for this deal to go down, I want him guarded at all times," Itachi ordered his little brother, placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I need to get Naruto's girl first, if their going after him then they might just go after her as well," Sasuke explained, receiving a nod of agreement from Itachi.

"Alright, I'll send a few guys over to the hospital, you get the girl, and you make sure to stick to Naruto like glue."

A few seconds later Sasuke was flying down the streets of Republic City, his bike going its max speed and the adrenalin pumping through his system fast enough to make everything else seem like slow motion. Some triad bastard had the balls to attack Naruto, a guy who always kept his word, in broad daylight. They better damn well hope that Naruto pulls through, because if he doesn't they Sasuke was going to personally kill each and every motherfucker that had _anything_ to do with it!

As Sasuke pulled up to the Sato Mansion, he tried to come up with some way to tell Asami what happened without utterly freaking her out. That was going to be a rather hard thing to do because he was still in the middle of freaking out himself. Never the less, he got of his mike, his heart pounding in his chest, and slowly approached the overlarge wooden doors. When his gloved hands slowly knocked on the door, he almost wished no one would answer and that Asami simply wasn't home. Yet his hopes were proved nothing more than just simple wishes because someone did answer the door and, to make matters worse, it was Asami herself.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here, is Naruto with you?" the young Ms. Sato asked, having clearly not noticed the haunted look in Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Asami," Sasuke began, but he still couldn't seem to find the right words!

"Sasuke what is it, what's happened?" now there was noticeable worry in Asami's eyes, something that made what Sasuke wanted to say so much harder for him to say.

"Asami, there was an explosion, there was an explosion in Naruto's shop."

"Y-You're joking right, this is all just one of Naruto's gags right?" Asami asked, disbelief clear in her tone but, when she saw the pained look Sasuke had, her legs all but gave out under some heartbreaking force.

"Me and my brother managed to get him out before his shop came down but, you should really know this, he in bad shape Asami. The paramedics managed to get him down to the hospital and you should really be down there, he's gonna need you," Sasuke pleaded as Asami slumped up against the doorway, her hand over her chest as if she was struggling to even breathe.

"O-Ok take me to him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Hospital and the Beginning of War**

"_When we take action to avenge the ones we love, personal justice collides with social and divine justice. We become judge, jury and god._

* * *

Nearly twelve years ago, Asami's mother was taken from her by the Agni Kai Triads and now they had tried to kill the man she had grown to love. Sure he wasn't some entrepreneur, like so many girls of her financial position were looking for, but she could tell he had a good heart. The moment her car stopped, in front of the hospital, Asami jumped out of it and ran inside as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mind was trying to tell her that Naruto would be fine, and she nearly bulldozed over a nurse when she ran to the front desk. Sasuke was right behind her the entire time, it was his duty to keep Asami safe while Naruto was in such a damaged state.

"I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki, he just came in from an explosion!" Asami said, in a panicked voice, the moment she reached the front desk.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki, ah they just sent him to the healers. The report says he was mainly burned on his back and they just got through removing pieces of splintered wood from his back. I'm sorry but the healers can't be interrupted while they're working on her," the woman at the desk said as she looked over the chart that had just arrived a few minutes ago.

"Do you know how long until they're finished?" asked Sasuke, who finally managed to catch up with Asami.

"No, but if you want to take a seat then I'll inform you the moment you can see your friend," the calmness the woman spoke with was really beginning to send Asami over the edge, mainly because she wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

"I don't want to sit down, I want to make sure my boyfriend is alright!" the young Ms. Sato practically shouted as she slammed her hands down on the counter, her emotions were all over the place.

"Asami, there is nothing we can do for him right now, you need to calm down before you have a panic attack," Sasuke advised, placing his hand on Asami's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, which didn't look like it would happen any time soon.

"I can't lose him, I can't lose him like I lost my mother, Sasuke. I can go through all that again!" said Asami as she desperately tried to calm herself down, only for the rushing of the doctors to heighten her fears.

Sasuke couldn't really blame her, in the end, because he felt exactly the same way. The thought of Naruto dying was something that Sasuke never wanted to face and, for some reason, he never thought Naruto would end up in this kind of situation. The stupid blonde was always so smart and clever, he never did anything overly stupid without a backup plan. Yet here Naruto was, in this stupid hospital, possibly dying while he sat out here doing nothing.

Meanwhile, in the operating room, many doctors were trying to stabilize their burned victim and it was no easy task. They had to deal with shattered bones, extensive burns along his arm and back, and multiple pieces of wood that had been sticking out of his back. All in all it wasn't a pretty sight to behold, but there are going to do everything in their power to make sure that he lived. The waterbenders of the group focused on healing his burns and outward injuries, while the rest of them assisted where they could. It took about an hour but they managed to heal most of his injuries and his back, before putting him in one of the many recovery rooms. It took Naruto another two hours to actually wake up and when he did he found Asami asleep right next to his bed, using his lap as a pillow. Sasuke was sitting in the corner reading one of the hospitals shitty magazines and two more of Itachi's biker members stood just outside the door.

"Damn, I know I needed a tan but they didn't have to use an explosion to give me one," Naruto said, in a raspy voice, as Sasuke's attention instantly went from the shitty magazine to his hospitalized best friend.

"Easy, you're lucky to be alive, don't move around too much," Sasuke ordered as he poured Naruto a cup of water and helped the tattoo artist take a much needed drink.

"How long have I been out?" asked Naruto, who was thankful for the wonderful liquid that was gently flowing down his throat.

"Few hours, your girlfriend here nearly took down the hospital security after the first hour of waiting. Itachi's decided it would be best to have eyes on you, just in case those bastards tried to take you out again," Sasuke explained as he pulled his chair to the other side of Naruto's bed and sat back down.

"Bitch, it was a bitch not a bastard that did this to me. Akako even had the guts to walk in there, show her face to me, before spouting some bullshit about threatening her. I'm gonna gut her like a pig," Naruto growled, only to groan when his injuries flared.

"Relax there Mr. Badass, Itachi's got his men looking for her and we're going to make her pay for what she did, you just worry about getting better," Sasuke ordered just as Asami's eyes slowly began to open and she caught sight of Naruto smiling at her.

"Hey there beautiful, how's your day been?" it was so casual that Asami just wanted to slap him.

"You asshole, how could you make me worry like this. Don't ever make me worry like this again!" Asami demanded as tears began to form once again and she buried her face in his chest, leaving Naruto to slowly wrap his arms around his girlfriend's slender frame.

"I'll let the two of your be alone," said Sasuke before he exited the hospital room, knowing that he wasn't needed in there at the moment.

There was almost complete silence for a moment, with only the sound of Asami's muffled sobs filling the room. Naruto just gripped her tighter, with his good arm, and just let her cry to her heart's content. After what felt like hours, Asami's sobs turned into complete silence and she simply felt numb, as if nothing mattered.

"They nearly took you from me, they nearly took you from me just like they took my mother from me," Asami managed to say, a blank look still present and her eyes were practically devoid of all emotions or life.

"What?" Naruto asked, his tone said that he was shocked but his eyes said he was angry, neither of them were good in a combination.

"I was a kid, when they came, and I don't remember much. They broke in through the back door, I remember my mom screaming and my dad yelling, there was so much yelling. I remember hiding under my bed, covering my ears, and then everything went quiet. I came out from under my bed, the floor was always so cold at night, and I stumbled through the hallways. I...I remember feeling something wet on the floor and it made me slip. When I tried to get up my hands were sticky and that's when I saw her, my mom was staring at me with those empty eyes. Then I screamed," Asami lightly sobbed, although there were no more tears left for her to cry, as she tried so desperately to hold onto Naruto.

"Shit."

Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha had just arrived back at his older brother's little base of operations, which just so happened to be a bar that they owned. On the outside it would look just like any other bar, but on the inside the entire gang was gearing up for some retaliation. As Sasuke walked past many of the club's members, he eventually arrived in the back of the bar, where Itachi and his inner circle were having a little meeting.

"Well Naruto's going to make it, he has his girl with him now, and there didn't look to be any trouble heading their way. Any luck on tracking down that triad bitch?" asked Sasuke as he took a seat at the table, right next to his big brother.

"They've spotted some Agni Kai's lurking around one of their warehouses down by the ocean. Way too many to just be workers, I'm guessing that's where they took Akako until all this heat dies down. However, before we devote ourself to this retaliation, I need to know if your friend is worth the possible blowback. Sasuke, can we trust him?" Itachi asked his little brother, looking him right in the eyes with an almost scary glint in his black obs, but Sasuke didn't even so much as hesitate.

"Yes, Naruto doesn't deal in bullshit and he never breaks a deal. If you want to get into business with the other two triads then he can get you in," Sasuke answered, he had complete faith in that blonde jackass.

"Alright, Shisui I want you to take twenty guys and set up a perimeter around that wearhouse, nothing gets in or out period. Deidara, Sasori, the two of you are to handle the explosives. The rest of us are going to rip into these bastards. Lets get this show on the road," and, just like that, all fifty bikers hit the streets, planning on hitting the triads all in retaliation for one man.

Back at the hospital, Asami had finally managed to get herself back under control but had found herself in a daze of sorts. Everything around her seemed to be so far away, muffled by a haze, and the only thing she could recognize was the person she was resting up against. Asami could feel his unbandaged fingers running through her long raven locks and the sound of his thumping heart echoed through her head like a beating drum.

"I'm sorry," Asami said in a whisper so light that Naruto barely even heard it.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. Common let me see one of your dazzling smiles again. A girl as beautiful as you shouldn't look so sad," Naruto said as he placed his hand under Asami's chin and tilted her head up until she was looking him in the eyes.

"Shut up, flirting isn't that great in a hospital," Asami managed to mumble out as he frown slowly became the dazzling smile that Naruto was hoping for.

"Oh shit!" Naruto suddenly declared as he sat up so fast that Asami was nearly flung to the floor.

"What is it?" Asami asked with worry plastered all over her face.

"They torched my motorcycle along with my shop!" Asami's worried look instantly turned into one of annoyance and she felt the sudden urge to strangle Naruto while he was still in his hospital bed...no one would know.

"Seriously, we're having a nice moment here and you ruin in because your bike got torched?" asked Asami as she crossed her arms and gave her injured boyfriend a mild glare.

"It's more than just a torched bike, it was the first gift a girlfriend had ever given me! I was going to take some time off of work so that the two of us could go on a ride down the coast together!" Naruto complained while a blush crept up Asami's neck and made her feel a little hot under the collar.

"You wanted to go on a ride with me, like a romantic ride?" Asami asked with a bit of hesitation since she wouldn't live it down if she misinterpreted Naruto's words.

"Hell yea, I was even going to ask Sasuke to watch the shop while we were gone, it was going to be fucking epic. Damn triad bitch ruining my plans, should have stabbed her in the heart when I had the chance," Naruto grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms, only to suddenly hiss in pain when his bandaged arm was rubbed to roughly.

"Easy there, you might hurt yourself if you keep doing that," said one of the nurses who walked into the room with a plate of hospital food in her hands.

"Sorry I just don't like sitting still, I like being on the move and I just have so much energy," Naruto laughed as the nurse set the food down on the bed tray while giving Naruto a startling view of her cleavage, something of which Asami noticed.

"I'll see if the doctors will let you get up and walk around, but we might have to just keep it our little secret," the nurse flirted before leaving the hospital room with a slightly noticeable swing of her hips.

"Bitch," Asami growled softly as she glared at the nurse, who apparently didn't even hear her.

"Hey she's got nothing on you, I like your sexy leather over her nurse outfit any day of the week," said Naruto with a sly grin on his face as Asami managed to carefully move the food to the side a climb onto Naruto's lap.

"Good, let's keep it that way, because a woman can do more things than just light you on fire," Asami purred as a shiver shot up Naruto's spine, although he wasn't sure if he should be scared or turned on from his girlfriend's words.

"Hey the docs said I was supposed to be treated gently and with care," Naruto managed to say before he felt Asami's warm lips press against his cheek.

"Oh I'll be very gentle, I promise."

* * *

**Yes I know that it's been forever since I last updated this story but I honestly lost interest in it for a while. Hopefully none of you have done the same because I plan on updating it again as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ride to Revenge**

"_We are who we are."_

_-?_

* * *

It had been a grand total of one week since the triads had burned down Naruto's tattoo shop, with Naruto still inside, and besides the active police investigation there was no sign of the Agni Kai Triad leader. Meanwhile the doctors had healed as many of the burns Naruto sustained from the fire but he would still require bandages and ointments for the next few weeks. Luckily the only remaining burns were located on his right arm from the elbow all the way down to his hand so it wouldn't be too bad. Then came the decision as to where Naruto would be staying, since his home also burned down with his shop, and that's when Asami suggested that he could come and stay at her place.

"How did you get your dad to agree to this?" asked Naruto as Asami's own personal limo, a gift from her father apparently, pulled to a stop right in front of the massive mansion before the drive walked around the vehicle and opened the door for them.

"Oh I have my ways, no one can resist my adorable looks when I want something, be it by hunk of a boyfriend or my own dad," Asami boasted as she helped Naruto out of the limo, looping her arms around Naruto's non-bandaged one, while the drive closed the limo door and proceed to park the vehicle somewhere else.

"Since I'll be staying here I figure we'll have to cut back on our fun time?" asked Naruto while wiggling his eyebrows, electing a laugh from his girlfriend.

"Daddy spends most of the day at the factory, something about wanting to work alongside the other employees, so we'll be alone for most of the day. You think you can handle having me to yourself all day?" asked Asami in a way that made Naruto question whether she was just teasing him or implying something much more enjoyable.

As they made their way past the large metal gate, a gate Naruto wanted to get past ever since he first came to Asami's house to drop her off, Asami would wave at the yard workers and other employees that keep the mansion nice and clean. The apparent lead butler opened the main door for the couple, giving Naruto his first look at the place where Asami grew up. The inside of the estate was something to behold with its large marble pillars, purple and red curtains over large windows, and the carpet alone probably cost more than Naruto makes in a year.

"I think this place is more fancy than the palace where I grew up," Naruto commented as he continued to look around at all of the different things that seemed to just scream how wealthy the Sato family really was.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to dad before he thinks some delinquent broke into the house or something," said Asami as she led Naruto through the maze that was her home while Naruto just rolled his eyes at her statement.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!" cried the tattoo artist.

"Right, just keep thinking that."

If Naruto wasn't impressed enough with the size of the Sato estate then the ten minute walk to Mr. Sato's home office sure did hammer the point home. On almost every wall there was a painting of some kind followed by an expensive looking lamp and then another painting. It was only a gentle kiss on the cheek from Asami that drew Naruto out of his apparent daze.

"Hey are you alright, you look a little dazed," said Asami with worry evident in her voice but Naruto, being the ever loving idiot that he is, just shook his head and gave Asami one of his award winning smiles.

"Just a little scared about meeting you dad, the fact that he is one of the city's most powerful men isn't helping," Naruto chuckled, it wouldn't do to let Asami know that he was suddenly feeling a little homesick from seeing a place like this.

"Is the big bad tattoo artist scared of his girlfriend's dad?" Asami teased as her ruby red lips pulled upwards to form a smile the likes of which can't be described in simple words.

"Very much so, but it's better to get this over with now rather than later."

The moment they entered Mr. Sato's office Naruto took a brief glance around the room and noticed that Asami's father seemed to have blueprints for almost everything he has ever invented and has yet to invent. Hiroshi Sato was a strong built man, especially for a man of his age, but despite his grey hairs the man was built like a bull. However it took Naruto only one look into the man's eyes to see an anger that laid buried under a friendly smile and fancy cloths. Standing up from his wooden desk, where even more blueprints were spread out, Hiroshi walked forward to greet his daughter.

"Asami, it feels like forever since I've seen you," said Hiroshi, in possibly the kindest tone Naruto had ever heard, as he embraced his daughter in a warm hug.

"You saw me this morning dad, when I asked you if my friend could stay here until he finds a new place to stay," Asami laughed as she removed herself from her father's arms and pulled Naruto over by his uninjured arm.

"Ah so you are the young man that recently fell victim to the Agni Kai Triad, it's a pleasure to meet one of my daughter's friends," Hiroshi said while holding out his left hand, a conscious decision considering the obvious state of Naruto's right arm, to which Naruto was rather grateful for.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sato and thank you for letting me stay here until I find a new home to live in," Naruto really had to dig into his memories to remember how to act around important people because he seriously doubted Hiroshi Sato would find his usual greeting as respectful.

"Nonsense, any friend of my daughter's is always welcome in our home. Sadly however I'm not able to stay for much longer, the engineers at the factory are having a hard time reading my latest blueprints and I prefer to keep my work and my home life separate. Asami I'm afraid I won't be home till tomorrow morning so please make sure your friend is treated like family," said Hiroshi before he made a swift exit out of the office, leaving Asami and Naruto just standing there.

"I have to say that out of all the past fathers I've met, your father is the only one not to threaten my in some way," said Naruto while glancing over at his girlfriend, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And how many girls go with these fathers you've met?" asked Asami but Naruto just grinned at her.

"It's in the past, besides you're the only one that matters to me," Naruto said knowing he was on relatively thin ice at the moment, but Asami's smirk put his worries to rest.

"Good, now come so we can change your bandages and I can show you the room you will be staying in."

The room that Asami led Naruto to was at least the size of his tattoo shop, it looked like paradise just puked all over the place. The bed was covered in dark red silk sheets, the carpet they walked on was like walking on clouds, and just everything about the room screamed just how rich the Sato family really was. Asami escorted Naruto over to the silk covered bed before slowly unzipping his leather jacket, one of the few things Sasuke managed to salvage from the garage, and gently slid Naruto's injured arm out of the leather sleeve. Next came Naruto's shirt and Asami may have taken her time removing said garment, but the task at hand took priority over the view of her boyfriend's toned chest.

"Alright, so here comes the fun part, the doctor said to be careful when removing the bandages because irritating what's left of the burns could cause you a lot of pain. I'll be gentle," Asami promised as she began unwrapping the bandages around Naruto's arm, taking extra care not to accidentally brush the sensitive flesh.

"I didn't think it would look so bad," Naruto commented the moment he saw his burned arm, which was so sensitive that a small breeze would make the burns tingle just a little, but Naruto trusted Asami to be gentle with him.

"Now I have to apply the cream to the burns so this will hurt but try to hold still," said Asami as she opened up the bottle of cream and scooped some out with two fingers before gently placing them against where the burnt skin met the normal skin.

Naruto hissed in mild pain while Asami gently ran her cream covered fingers over the burns, smearing the cream as smoothly as she could. It was a process that took a grand total of five minutes to complete effectively and each touch seemed to irritate the burns even more. Finally Asami finished, wiping her fingers clean, before wrapping a fresh pair of bandages around the burns, even taking the time to individually wrap Naruto's fingers so he could use his hand. One all that was said and done, Asami pushed Naruto back onto the bed before she laid down next to him with her head resting on his chest.

"They really hurt you, didn't they?" asked Asami while Naruto ran his left hand through her raven locks, a sense of peace sweeping over them.

"Yea, but they won't do it ever again," Naruto swore, he wouldn't let anyone catch him off guard like that again.

"Sasuke and his gang took her didn't they?" Naruto's eyes widened ever so slightly at what Asami just said, he knew that Asami would be able to piece things together if given enough evidence but this was a little shocking.

"Yes."

"These people have hurt me twice now Naruto and I never thought I would ask this of another human being. Naruto please kill this woman," Asami almost couldn't believe what she was saying, she had never wished for anyone to actually die, she had never hated anyone enough, but these people had crossed her one too many times.

"Sasuke and Itachi are coming to pick me up tonight, it will all be over by the time you wake up in the morning and I'll be here waiting for you, that's a promise," Naruto promised before Asami fell asleep in his arms and Naruto followed her lead a few minutes later.

Later that night Naruto stood outside the Sato estate with a cigarette held between his lips but he couldn't find it in himself to actually light the cancer stick. One of Itachi's bikers had offered it to him, saying it would help him relax, but Naruto figured he already had enough things trying to kill him as it is. It was only a few minutes later that Naruto heard the roar of engines and no less than fifteen bikers pulled to a stop in front of the Sato residence. As Naruto walked towards the bike Sasuke was on he turned back and saw Asami watching him from the bedroom window and all she did was nod before the light went off.

"You look like shit, brother," Sasuke greeted before he and Naruto embraced each other in a tight hug.

"If I look like shit then how can you legally walk around in public," Naruto shot back only for Sasuke to let him go and send the injured tattoo artist a mild glare.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive and kicking," Itachi said in his usual monotone voice as he shook Naruto's uninjured hand before motioning for one of his bikers to get of their ride and hop in the truck that was following them.

"Take me to her," Naruto practically ordered before climbing onto the motorcycle and started up its engine with a mighty roar, it wasn't the same as his old bike but it would do for now.

"We've got her stashed at one of her own warehouses down by the docks. The police presence down there is lax at night and we've bribed enough of them to look the other way. So what are you going to do Naruto?" asked Sasuke as the rest of the gang started their bikes and Itachi led them away from the massive mansion on the hill.

"I'm going to send a message so powerful that it will be burned into the stone itself."


End file.
